angry Luigi and alem tuber roundabout
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: angry Luigi and alem tuber help ben and gwen save the world from forever knight


this is based on ben 10 reboot season 3 roundabout al and alem were in swizterland when they saw a knight .cool said alem ben apperaed not cool said alem then kevin and the others appered not good said al. meanwhile gwen sneaked in the base and saw them looks like they're buliding something have. to warn grandpa max about this she said . ben went xlr8 and kevin went rush .and ran alem wanted to attack but al grabbed him wait he said when forever knight goes into the time machine with ben we dash in . why ben asked al . because he wants ben's ommitrix out of the picture said al as ben and kevin returned come ben we must go but first take care of those pathetic friends of yours what friends asked ben forever knight blasted the crate shoot said al . now can we fight asked alem.yep said al as he grabbed a hammer suit and turned into hammer al kevin turned into bashmouth. not today said ben and went humogasor and fought bashmouth al went metal al and punched simons robot body down. alem shot a galick gun at charmcaster but she blocked it with a shield then al hit her in the air as humogasor knocked bashmouth away . stop all this foolish fighting he said gwen max and phil fell down from the hole ben they all said as forever knight and ben went through time alem dashed through everyone and went inside al jumped but got hit by quadsmack okay he said and showed his ommitrix and went slapback and made a clone but quadsmack slammed them down gwen shot a beam at charmcaster then slapback kicked her then went back to al . undertow came al went ice al and froze the water then froze simon's robot then broke billy's remote then hotshot blasted al he laughed as al went heatblast but green fire and shot a fire blast at hotshot but he went wrecking bolt meanwhile ben and forever knight arrived at the dessert then alem kicked him . then ben went fourarms but forever knight hit him with a chain them alem kicked forever knight then forever knight hit him with a uppercut then four arms punched him then went back to ben forever knight grabbed him and alem and went into a portal max and vin were playing racing games then alem and ben were in italy alem went kaio kenx20 and punched forever knight but forever knight with him with a sword and kicked then diamondhead attacked from behind then timed out . meanwhile gwen dogded wrecking bolts attack but charmcaster used some arms to try and grab her al went fire al and shot a fireball at thronblade then thornblade grabbed gwen and al and threw them to the floor finish them said charmcaster but kevin tied her up thanks kevin said gwen as they stared at each other but al spoke hello ben. right they said meanwhile super sayian alem and shockrock tried to hit forever knight but failed then ben went back to normal crysals hit forever knight it was dark matter then al went cape al and attacked forever knight with a hammer then dark matter attacked forever knight then alem went super sayain god and punched his glove off and shot a portal rath and forever knight went in then al followed

them then kevin and alem went inside forever knight kicked rath then al gave him a spin jump then forever knight grabbed the cape and threw him then crystal fist knocked him into alem amd alem punched forever knight to the air and slamed him down into a portal. al was in aisa and punched forever knight then alem shot a promonce blast at forever knight his amour had cracks then a portal appered al shot a thunder blast at him to send him in the portal . then rath landed on forever knight and he and kevin turned back to normal then forever knight went inside the portal the boys followed alem and al double kicked him away from gwen then kevin kicked forever knight down and said I'm the coolest no I'm the coolest alem and ben said at the same time then the came back later said al . later wow you boys have had a lot of adventures lately we're getting jealous. sorry said al it's ok said skylia just let us in the action next time ok the twins said


End file.
